communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Kuzura/@comment-33986115-20180720061855/@comment-110.54.250.162-20180722141732
MGA LARO SA PELIKULA TV VIDEO WIKIS Candy Crush Saga Wiki Candy Crush Saga Wiki 8,329 Mga PAHINA MAGDAGDAG NG BAGONG PAHINA MGA NILALAMAN MGA ANTAS KOMUNIDAD MGA BLOG AT FANDOM GALUGARIN TALAKAYIN sa: Mga antas na may hindi natukoy na kahirapan , mga antas ng Hexagon , mga antas ng Lemon Lighthouse , at 17 iba pa Level 3395 I-EDIT MGA KOMENTO (25) IBAHAGI | gumagalaw = 14 | target = 64,000 | blocker = | candies = 4 | puwang = 73 }} | moves = 14 }} Difficulty Stars Strategy Trivia Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Episode finales Mga Kategorya : Mga antas na may hindi natukoy na kahirapan Mga antas ng heksagon Mga antas ng Lemon Lighthouse Mga antas ng Candy Order Mga antas na may mga order ng blocker Mga antas na may 14 gumagalaw Mga antas na may mga kandado ng alak Mga antas na may tatlong layered icing Mga antas na may mga tsokolate spawner Mga antas na may isang layered asukal chests Mga antas na may dalawang-layered asukal chests Mga antas na may tatlong-layered asukal chests Mga antas na may apat na layered asukal chests Mga antas na may limang-layered asukal chests Mga antas na may mga gulong ng niyog Mga antas na may mga cannons ng kendi Mga antas na may apat na kulay ng kendi Mga antas na may 64-80 na puwang Mga antas ng katotohanan Mga pangwakas na episode Magdagdag ng kategorya ang Mga Popup ng Sanggunian Ipinapakita ang 19 pinaka-kamakailang 25 komento Isang user na FANDOM Anonymous User Log in? Isang user na FANDOM Ikalawang subukan sa iPad na may isang bituin. Space Dash sa board. Hindi ako sigurado kung paano ako pumasa dito, pagkatapos kong magbukas ng maraming board at nakalantad ng isang tonelada ng mga gulong ng niyog. Ako ay wala sa mga gumagalaw ngunit pagkatapos ay ang mga gulong ng niyog ay nabuhay sa isa pagkatapos ng isa hanggang sa malinis na ng lahat ang natitirang 96 na mga layer ng icing. Ang mga gulong ng niyog ay hindi gumagana sa aking pabor hanggang ngayon. Ako ay literal sa labas ng gumagalaw at sila ay patuloy na gumagana sa pag-clear ang tumpang nang walang anumang bagay mula sa akin. Kakaibang paraan upang i-play at pinakamadaling paglipas kailanman na-play ko sa isang antas. Salamat King! Madaling antas ng rating at napaka nakalilito. 1 day ago by A FANDOM user Sumagot Isang user na FANDOM Que sorte daqueles que conseguem manter os boosters conquistados jogando até o 180, já me roubaram mais de mil boosters June 21 by A FANDOM user Sumagot Isang user na FANDOM Parabéns CC, seu jogo se tornou insuportável, bye, bye, pra mim chega June 21 by A FANDOM user Sumagot Isang user na FANDOM Imposible con 14 movimientos!!!!!! June 20 by A FANDOM user Sumagot CandyCrusher1991 14 move version: 14th try, 1 star, 3 moves left - Very Hard Hunyo 19 by CandyCrusher1991 Sumagot Joesef54 14 gumagalaw ay defiantly hindi sapat upang i-clear ang lahat ng makapal na icing sa ibaba. Defiantly NI para sa isang ito. Hindi banggitin ang mga gulong ng niyog na halos kahit na tumulong dahil ang ilan sa mga ito ay nasa mga dibdib na kailangang ma-clear sa pamamagitan ng pag-alis ng icing. Hunyo 18 by Joesef54 Reply Isang user na FANDOM Episode 3395, It's impossible with only 14 moves. Baguhin ito muli. Ako ay mayamot. Hunyo 9 ng isang gumagamit FANDOM Sumagot Isang user na FANDOM Ang pinakamahirap na episode sa isang mahabang panahon. "Maaaring mas masahol pa ... ay maaaring umulan ... mga antas ng inorasan" Eye gore Mayo 28 ng isang gumagamit FANDOM Sumagot Groinpull2016 Ang pagbagsak ng aking computer ay talagang isang pagpapala. Ako ay tumigil sa antas ng 2825 at hindi ko ma-sync upang pumunta sa karagdagang kaya umalis ako para sa 5 buwan. kapag ang aking computer ay nag-crash sa martsa ito ay naayos, reinstalled bintana at kapag load ko CC ako ay maaaring magpatuloy sa lahat ng aking daan-daang mga naka-save na boosters. ngayon ako ay tapos na antas 3455 at naghihintay para sa higit pa May 26 by Groinpull2016 Reply Gregcg Thanks to all for advice on each level and I applaud your ability to remember the sequence of events for each episode. I start much later in the day and review the recommendations given for each level. Let me give you all some of my own recommendations regarding the most time consuming part of the Candy Crush routine...the collection of boosters and how to maximize that collection in the least amount of time. This technique most likely won't work on mobile but it should on all PCs. Not sure if everyone knows this, but what I do is this. I play using Chrome. I have long ago chosen level 1476 as the prime choice for sugar drop collection. Since scrolling to it takes time, I often follow up with Level 666 (assuming I have that free CB + set) . However, when I start, I open three or more windows of Level 1476, thereby collecting sugar drops on the same level multiple times. (With only 1 window, once you complete the level, sugar drops do not drop on that level if you play it a 2nd time.) So I can usually collect 180 drops in 5 or 6 trials. Also, whenever King runs those contests or other promotions and I find that I have some prize coming to me, I will open that window multiple times as well. In that way, I get that prize multiple times. As my PC does not have state of the art memory level, I can't simultaneously open too many windows or everything will hang. But I have gotten up to 6 prizes before. The key is to open all the windows before claiming any one window's prizes. Since the goal is to finish the episode, I tend to throw a lot of boosters at the start, exiting completely if the level is unwinnable so as to preserve the space dash. Because of this, it helps to quickly collect boosters during the wait period days to replenish those that are used. If only I could sell them back to King at the end of this... May 25 by Gregcg Reply Gregcg One more item. The daily wheel spin. I open in Chrome and Firefox and click spin wheel simultaneously, thereby getting two boosters instead of one.. Every little bit helps. May 25 by Gregcg Isang user na FANDOM I was playing CC in my PC. Now I switched over to mobile, becasue my PC crashed. I has thousands of booster in my PC. Those boosters not linked to my mobile (Except golden bars). How to get all earned boosters from PC to mobile? May 25 by A FANDOM user Gregcg I don't know how to do that transfer. But I only play on PC now. May 30 by Gregcg Isang user na FANDOM so I hate two episodes at once - but feel like I have to get them the first day or they will be buffed the next day or the spaceship goes away in 2 days - at least I have figured out how to keep the ship on a PC now - if you don't know - don't quit - hit refresh before the end and you will keep all the boosters May 24 by A FANDOM user Reply Isang user na FANDOM If you don't like double content release, just go away or rather stock up more on boosters by playing some previous levels. May 24 by A FANDOM user Isang user na FANDOM just go away - that is rude - and I have tons of boosters - the point was the buffing of the levels by the second day May 24 by A FANDOM user Bookworm200 I agree with you 63.152. I dislike two episodes in one day too but always feel it’s better to play on the same day if possible because the levels may be buffed. Oh yes, I do back out of levels I know I am failing, as going back to play levels to get the Space Dash boosters or the helmet boosters is time consuming and boring. May 24 by Bookworm200 Bookworm200 First try, iPad, SD with all starters beginning with the CB combo first move. Had 11 moves left for 2 stars. Used a couple of switches for specials. Glad to be done with this episode. Two episodes in one day is exhausting and especially if it’s a busy day to begin with. Tomorrow may be even busier. So I just plowed on through. This episode was not as difficult for me but I seem to always use too many boosters some of which are used in lieu of time. Always appreciate the “pals” helpful comments. Like DJB my interest is waning. Needing to play sugar drops twice a day for boosters is a drain on time and beginning to be an aggravation. May 24 by Bookworm200 Reply MazMac1 First try, all boosters plus a good few hammers for the keys. Few moves remaining . Began with cb combo but it didn’t seem to touch most of the blockers below so I struggled to free the wheels. A couple of frustrating levels and not liking the barriers one bit. In fact, they’re up there on my hit list along with portals. BTW, thanks for your kind thoughts for my 9 year old GS bitch, Brodie. If I told you what she did to herself it would curdle your stomach. She’s got a few tough weeks ahead now with belly bands etc. May 23 by MazMac1 Reply DJB5 1st try, full SD plus starting boosters. Started with CB-CB combo, again waiting for a board where I had a couple of vertical stripes which could help open up the bottom section. It still took a while to make progress but eventually I did and once things opened up, the wheels were helpful. The special candy booster was good too, since it meant that I could reach the icing target without needing to get the most difficult icings in the bottom corners. Twelve moves remaining, 3 stars. Overall, the easiest episode in a long time, but two episodes is just too much for a single release. It happened that I had time to play today, unlike most Wednesdays, and I suspect that if this had been a usual busy Wednesday, I would have bailed well before I was done with the first episode. I admit I’m losing interest - most of the levels are too much the same. I’ll be back next week but am not sure how much longer I will continue. May 23 by DJB5 Reply LMS1999 Got it in three moves. iPad, first try, full Space Dash plus color bomb and lucky candy boosters, one star. Began with two color bombs together and made two more uninteresting moves that turned out to be far more productive than I would have guessed. Apart from the previous level, this episode was highly acceptable. Interesting (or not) note: previous episode yielded three stars on every level. This episode was far stingier with them. May 23 by LMS1999 Reply Overloadxyz They've buffed it to 30 moves, still not too bad. May 23 by Overloadxyz Reply Groinpull2016 1st try 32 moves left. this one was cool. started with a cb\striped and organized the coconuts so they had maximum effect. 3385 was most confusing . and I'm agree 3394 was nasty May 11 by Groinpull2016 Reply YellowMonica Level 3395 Reality 3395 May 9 by YellowMonica Reply YellowMonica 3395 .2.6 3395 2.6 Double episodes again, 1st episode completed, 3 levels very stingy with stars, hence the low overall progress score --- #3394 is bad, beware of the mixers. Will upload boards later May 9 by YellowMonica Reply Latest WAM Score score 95.6863 0.1471 0.2% rank 147 1 0.7% FAQOfficial WAM PageSearch data Powered by RailWAM The NEW! Live Chat Recent Wiki Activity UFO A FANDOM user • 3 hours ago Timed levels Luigicraft • 4 hours ago Level 1887 Jianhui67 • 5 hours ago Level 1459 Tasty Sugar Track • 6 hours ago Help us grow Candy Crush Saga Wiki! GET STARTED New Images 51037 IMAGES ON THIS WIKI UPLOAD NEW IMAGE See all images... Save the open internet The FCC just voted to gut net neutrality rules, letting Internet providers like Verizon and Comcast control what we can see and do online with new fees, throttling, and censorship. But we can still get Congress to stop this—by passing a "Resolution of Disapproval" to overturn the FCC vote. We can win. Write and call Congress now! LEARN MORE Trending FANDOM Articles 'Voltron: Legendary Defender': Ang Sekswalidad ni Shiro ay Nakumpirma na Bilang Mga Serye ay Malapit Na ‘Voltron: Legendary Defender’: Shiro’s Sexuality Confirmed as Series Nears End Ang 'Nightflyers' ni George RR Martin ay 'Ang Nagniningning' sa Space George R.R. Martin’s ‘Nightflyers’ Is ‘The Shining’ in Space EKSKLUSIBONG: Rob Liefeld sa Deadpool, Kamatayan ng Superman, at Extreme Universe EXCLUSIVE: Rob Liefeld on Deadpool, Superman’s Death, and the Extreme Universe 'Westworld': Ang Tao ba ay nasa Black a Host? ‘Westworld’: Is The Man in Black a Host? Dalawang Taon Sa Ibang Pagkakataon, 'Masaya Kami Lamang' Sa wakas ay Nagtatampok Tulad ng Orihinal na E3 Trailer Two Years Later, ‘We Happy Few’ Finally Plays Like That Original E3 Trailer Fan Feed More Candy Crush Saga Wiki 1 Candy Frog 2 Magic Mixer 3 Level 136 Latest Discussions View All VCKsquare • 3 days ago Level 3000 in Questions & Answers 4 0 LateAre • 5 days ago Game won't stop! in Questions & Answers 3 2 Fhdhhrrh • 10 days ago Smile in Report game glitches 4 0 Fhdhhrrh • 10 days ago Th6d7rh6yj f efyhj in Report game glitches 6 0 Suresh Goudar • 12 days ago Suresh in General 1 0 Saw Khaing Htoo • 17 days ago Derar players! I want talk about is thank you everyone. Understand me in General 1 0 Harsukh preet kaur • 18 days ago Harsukh preet Kaur in General 2 0 Corporativosem • 19 days ago Titan in General 3 1 Rx Rx • 19 days ago A in General 3 1 Lisab100 • 19 days ago Level 1348 in General 2 3 ‘Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion’ Review: A Faithful, but Basic RPG FANDOM Level 3394 Candy Crush Saga Wiki ‘The Darkest Minds’ Quiz: How Would You Use Your Power? FANDOM Level 3400 Candy Crush Saga Wiki ‘Warhammer 40,000: Gladius – Relics of War’ Review: Warped Priorities FANDOM 6 Fictional Relationships That Changed the World FANDOM ’12 Monkeys’ Showrunner Breaks Down Powerful Series Finale FANDOM Level 3391 Candy Crush Saga Wiki These ‘Soulcalibur’ Warriors Are the Best Thing Since Sliced Head FANDOM Level 3396 Candy Crush Saga Wiki Explore Wikis Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki Naruto Wiki Babylon 5 Wiki Level 3403 Candy Crush Saga Wiki Level 3397 Candy Crush Saga Wiki Level 3390 Candy Crush Saga Wiki ‘Legends of Tomorrow’ Season 4 Brings New Magical Creatures and Romances FANDOM Level 3393 Candy Crush Saga Wiki Norman Reedus “Cry Smiled” in Final ‘Walking Dead’ Scenes With Andrew Lincoln FANDOM Spider-Ham Shows Up in New ‘Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse’ Footage FANDOM Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Pangkalahatang-ideya Tungkol sa Mga Karera Pindutin ang Makipag-ugnay sa Mga Tuntunin ng Paggamit Patakaran sa Pagkapribado Global Sitemap Lokal na Sitemap Komunidad Sentro ng Komunidad Suporta Programa ng Kontribyutor ng Fan Kalidad ng WAM Tulong Ang FANDOM App Dalhin ang iyong mga paboritong fandoms sa iyo at hindi kailanman mapalampas ang isang matalo Mag-advertise Media Kit Makipag-ugnay sa Ang Candy Crush Saga Wiki ay isang FANDOM Games Community. TINGNAN ANG MOBILE SITE Paano Mga Tagahanga ang Pagpapadala ng Mga Karakter sa Fave nilaVoltron Kirk & Spock Marvel Ships